Wisdom of Despair
by Son Of Bor
Summary: With Olympus on the brink of yet another war and the forbidden son of an Olympian Goddess cropping up, veteran campers of Camp Half-Blood are on the edge of their patience. And when Rachel succumbs to her injuries inflicted by Caligula, many campers finally snap. With the stakes higher than ever before, Percy and Annabeth are both forced to question, is Olympus really worth it?


**Hello guys, this story is a sequel to Trials of Apollo and takes place 1 year after Apollo potentially reclaims all the oracles and destroys the Triumvirate. I'll be trying to update every week but that's only if you readers review and stay dedicated to the story.**

… **.…..I own Nothing of the Half- Blood Chronicles- I wish…..**

 **Prologue** , takes place 6 years after the events that take place in the Chapter 1

 **Percy** sat at the edge of Tartarus, his feet dangling dangerously before him, but Percy didn't care, he never cared about anything when his Wise Girl was standing- or in this case, sitting beside him. Annabeth would always cover up his mistakes. He was wrong; Annabeth wouldn't always cover up his mistakes, not this time.

"You really lost your touch of wisdom Annabeth."

"You think?" Annabeth challenged, her stormy grey eyes asking for an explanation.

Percy replied rather rapidly, "You led us to a pit that harbored our worst fears- "

"Or rather, I led you to a dark paradise that brought out the best of us, it reminded you of the guinea pig you were destined to be…"

"Hey- Annabeth!" Percy brooded in a loving anger.

Annabeth's face darkened, remembering her mission.

"I'm sorry" Annabeth murmured.

"What! You've changed Annabeth. You used to be too big-headed to apologize so easily"

"I wasn't apologizing about calling you a guinea pig- it was your destiny, I was apologizing for this Seaweed Brain."

And with that, Annabeth pushed Percy off of the ledge of Tartarus and into the depths of their Ogygia, their dark paradise- tears streaming down Annabeth's face.

"Annabeth! " Percy yelled as he fell into the pit- never to be heard from again.

…..Chapter 1, Dark Heavens….

 **The Shadow** showed no signs of slowing down, nor did the figure of a young man heaving for air running for his life. Paris Queen had first seen the Shadow (as Paris had dubbed the raven black figure) 3 days ago. At first, when the Shadow started following Paris, he thought that he was hallucinating; no one else could see the Shadow. But then, the Shadow started becoming more and more threatening, with Paris having to run away from home to keep his dad safe, his mom was already dead- no point in dying like an orphan Paris had thought. Now, though, Paris started having second thoughts. The Shadow closed off any more caves that Paris could have hid in, so Paris was trying his best to evade the Shadow by using the forest he was in as cover. Branches and leaves whipped Paris' face as he ran, adding some red blood to his 'perfect golden face'. Just as Paris thought he had the Shadow lost, the Shadow bellowed behind Paris, causing Paris to jump and go sprawling down the evergreen ravine. The Shadow casually glided down to Paris' level and Paris had his first good look at the Shadow. Paris cursed his luck, so he was going to die, great. The least the gods could have done was tell him who was going to end up killing him. The only thing Paris got from his look at the Shadow was that the Shadow wasn't really an all-black being, it was just a man or a woman dressing as a Grim Reaper with one of those plastic scythes. The Shadow discarded of the scythe and replaced it with a machete- which looked very much like it was made out of metal, opposed to the scythe. Paris planned to go out in style when he died, not whimpering like a coward beside a real estate sign stating T Holdings. Just as the Grim Reaper was about to plunge his knife into Paris' chest, the Grim Reaper got a knife through his own chest, exploding into a yellow powder- just like that giant black dog did in Texas when Paris killed the dog. Paris' savior was revealed to be a scrawny teenaged boy with sparkling blue eyes and bright blond hair that resembled to the sun. Paris decided not to ask about the executed teddy bears dangling off of his saviors waist. After all, Paris wasn't holding the knife, the Teddy Bear Executioner was.

…

 **And that my friends, completes my first round with you. Who was Paris, who was his godly mother, who was the Shadow, why did our scrawny blond friend save Paris? Whoever gets the answers to those questions right gets a cookie. I know it was a short chapter, but the more you review, the longer the chapters get. Thank you for letting me entertain you.**


End file.
